Graduation (Friends Forever)
Lyrics Robyn and Tasha: And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives We're gonna be when we turn twenty-five I keep thinking times will never change Keep on thinking things will always be the same (Shanda: Ohh the same) But when we leave this year, we won't be coming back No more hanging out 'cause we're on a different track And if you got something that you need to say You better say it right now 'cause you don't have another day (Shanda: Another day) Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down These memories are playing like a film without sound And I keep thinking about that night in June I didn't know much of love But it came too soon (Shanda: Oh too soon) And there was me and you And then we got real cool Stay at home talking on the telephone with me We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair (Shanda: Mmmm) And this is how it feels Tasha with Robyn: As we go on We remember All the times we Had together And as our lives change Come whatever We will still be Friends forever Robyn and Tasha: So if we get the big jobs And we make the big money When we look back now Will our jokes still be funny? Will we still remember everything we learned in school Still be trying to break every single rule? (Shanda: ohhh) Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man? Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan? I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye (Shanda: Not goodbye) Keep on thinking it's a time to fly (Shanda: Ohh) And this is how it feels Robyn with Shanda and Vocal Harmony: As we go on We remember All the times we Had together And as our lives change Come whatever We will still be Friends forever Tasha with Vocal Harmony Girls: La, la, la, la La, la, la, la La, la, la, la La, la, la, la Yeah, yeah, yeah La, la, la, la La, la, la, la La, la, la, la La, la, la, la Shanda: We will still be friends forever Robyn and Tasha: Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now? Can we survive it out there? Can we make it somehow (Shanda: somehow) I guess I thought that this would never end And suddenly it's like we're women and men Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round? Will these memories fade when I leave this town I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye (Shanda: It's not goodbye) Keep on thinking it's a time to fly Robyn with Vocal Harmony and WHS Students (Shanda): As we go on (Ohhh) We remember (We remember, mmm) All the times we Had together (Ohhh, yeah) And as our lives change Come whatever (Come whatever) We will still be Friends forever (We'll be always) As we go on We remember All the times we (Yeah) Had together (Ohhh) And as our lives change Come whatever (Come whatever) We will still be (Yeah) Friends forever (friends forever) (Tasha: La, la, la, la) As we go on (Tasha: La, la, la, la) We remember (Ohh) (Tasha: La, la, la, la) All the times we (Oh, the times we change) (Tasha: La, la, la, la) Had together (Tasha: La, la, la, la) And as our lives change (As our lives change) (Tasha: La, la, la, la) Come whatever (Forever) (Tasha: La, la, la, la) We will still be (Always remember) (Tasha: La, la, la, la) Friends forever (ohh) Category:Songs Category:Season 3 Songs